Skarb watażki/XII
Po zniknięciu Trokima Fogelwander wydał zaraz ordynans Porwiszowi, aby z dwoma żołnierzami przybył skrycie do niego zaraz ze zmierzchem i pozostał w kwaterze aż do zapowiedzianego przybycia zbójców, drugiemu zaś wachmistrzowi, Karpowiczowi, rozkazał obstawić ostrożnie dom dokoła, maskując dobrze pikiety, i wpuszczać w to koło każdą podejrzaną osobę, nie wypuszczać zaś nikogo. Przestroga Trokima nie była kłamliwą: około północy istotnie trzech opryszków weszło do domu Fogelwandra, wpuszczonych przez stróża, który należał do spisku. Powitano ich tu strzałami; zbójcy, uzbrojeni dobrze, bronili się z zaciętością do ostatniej krwi kropli. Trzech ubito; sam stróż ciężko ranny, indagowany przed śmiercią zeznał, że najął ich do tego morderstwa człowiek jakiś obcy. Nazwiska złoczyńcy nie znał, wiedział tylko, że miał czekać na Fogelwandra lub na jego zwłoki w janczynieckiej karczmie. Według dokładnego opisu osoby, który podał umierający zbrodniarz, nie pozostawała żadna wątpliwość, że to był Szachin... Wysłano natychmiast patrol konny do wskazanej karczmy, ale nie znaleziono tam już handlarza dusz. Poprzestać musiano na tym, że rozesłano natychmiast do wszystkich okolicznych i nadgranicznych pikiet i forwachtów rysopis Szachina z rozkazem, aby go w razie przydybania aresztowano i przystawiono do Kamieńca. Nazajutrz po tym wypadku, który przekonał Fogelwandra, że zemsta Szachina ustawicznym gromem wisi nad jego głową, otrzymał nasz oficer wezwanie, aby stawił się w sztabie fortecznym, przed panem jenerał-majorem de Witte. Jenerał był komendantem tej podolskiej twierdzy od roku i na tej posadzie umarł w dwadzieścia lat później po sześćdziesięciu blisko leciech służby żmudnej a gorliwej i wiernej dla króla i Rzeczypospolitej. Jenerał de Witte mógł mieć w owym czasie około lat pięćdziesięciu, wyglądał jeszcze czerstwo i był doskonałym żołnierzem. Z cudzoziemskiej pochodząc rodziny, zaszczycony indygenatem polskim, pokochał całym sercem swą nową ojczyznę, lepszym był Polakiem niż wielu najpierwotniejszych jej synów. Był dzielnym, umiejętnie wykształconym oficerem artylerii; o twierdzę kamieniecką, którą zastał w najsmutniejszym opuszczeniu, dbał z nadzwyczajną gorliwością: naprawiał, sztukował, podpierał, łatał, jak mógł, stare te mury i pozycje obronne, żebrał i naprzykrzał się u króla, u sejmu, u hetmanów, u departamentu wojskowego, byle wyjednać jaki grosz na naprawę i porządne utrzymanie twierdzy. Pilny i dobry żołnierz, gorliwy obywatel, wierny królowi aż do poświęcenia, ratował, jak mógł, honor polskiej broni na tym kresie Rzeczypospolitej, utrzymywał karność, czuwał, ile mógł, nad bezpieczeństwem w tym nieszczęsnym zakątku podolskim, który był wieczystym szlakiem rozbójnictwa, ciągłą areną opryszków polskich, tureckich i wołoskich. Wszystko się obalało na Kamieniec i na biedną głowę jego komendanta; była to istotnie posada ciężka i przykra. Zbiegały się tu w pobliżu trzy granice: rosyjska (po pierwszym rozdziale), multańska i turecka, tu były ciągłe waśnie nadgraniczne, tędy szła dżuma i powietrze morowe, tędy wiódł szlak międzynarodowego rozbójnictwa, które w tak niesłychany sposób wybujało w ostatnich dziesiątkach lat XVIII wieku. Trapił się jenerał Witte najrozmaitszymi kłopotami; kłócił się o honor granic polskich z Rosjanami, z baszą chocimskim, z hospodarem wołoskim, głaskał i groził, wywijał się dyplomatycznie, bo trzeba było zachować powagę Rzeczypospolitej, a nie wolno było narazić się sąsiadom; do tego wszystkiego nie dali odpocząć nigdy konfederaci, niepokoili hajdamacy, dokuczali opryszkowie, a garnizon był mały, funduszów prawie żadnych. Mimo tylu ustawicznych kłopotów i trudów miał pan jenerał czas do spraw nauki i wiedzy. Miał piękną bibliotekę, był zawołanym miłośnikiem i znawcą numizmatyki, posiadał bogaty zbiór najrzadszych i najstarożytniejszych monet, utrzymywał wszystkie lepsze owego czasu gazety, jak np.: lejdejskie, biponckie, utrechckie i hamburskie, pożyczał je lub prokurował całemu Podolu, a nawet jegomość pan hospodar wołoski u niego się dziennikami zasilał. Spostrzegamy, że wpadliśmy w dygresję, której nie będą może radzi nasi czytelnicy, ale chcieliśmy choć pokrótce scharakteryzować tego zacnego żołnierza, chociaż w naszej powieści odgrywa on tylko bardzo uboczną, chwilową rolę. Gdy Fogelwander stanął przed jenerałem, ten zbliżył się do niego z uśmiechem uprzejmym i, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, rzekł: — Dalibóg, mości rotmistrzu, aż się wstydzę i w oczy popatrzeć ci nie śmiem. Ale cóż pocznę, biedny? Tak już twoją dragonią zamiatam, że aż mi samemu markotno, a cóż tobie dopiero? — Mości jenerale, wierzaj mi, że z radością pełnię wszystkie, choćby najuciążliwsze rozkazy... — wtrącił Fogelwander. — Grzeczny z waćpana kawaler — już ja to wiem, ale przecież nie dowierzam prawie waszej ochocie służbowej... Wczoraj dopiero wróciłeś, mości rotmistrzu, z dalekiego podjazdu ze swoją chorągwią, a dziś już znowu ściele się wam droga... — Dokąd, mości jenerale, i czy dziś zaraz? — Do Żwańca i dzisiaj koniecznie. — Będę gotów z moją chorągwią, proszę o ordynans. — Widzisz, panie grafie Fogelwander — mówił Witte — musimy odebrać naszego posła od Turków. Dostałem z departamentu nakaz, aby odbieranie posła naszego odbyło się okazale i z paradą przystojną — i jest w tym racja, jest wielka racja, bo wstyd by był dla Rzeczypospolitej... Trzeba jakoś przykrywać pięknym płaszczykiem naszą mizerię, aby z nas sąsiedzi nie szydzili, a i tak już niewiele nam w tych nieszczęsnych czasach zostało powagi... — Więc pan internuncjusz de Boscamps powrócił z Konstantynopola? — Tak jest, powrócił już i zatrzyma się w Chocimiu, skąd go nam basza odda uroczyście... Mam nakaz od departamentu, aby co tylko można wysłać wojska na solenne odebranie i powitanie naszego posła... Musicie iść, braciszkowie... Cały garnizon i co się dało ściągnąć z kampamentów rozmaitych wysyłam. Sam tu z dziadami na szańcach i przy bateriach zostanę. Wysyłam palną artylerię, wysyłam pułk lekkiej kawalerii pana kasztelana kijowskiego, wysyłam dragonię pana jenerała Kozłowskiego... Was bym chciał oszczędzić, ale cóż, macie nowe, piękne kolety, moderunek strojny i ochędożny, konie dobre, to was tam potrzeba, aby Turek miał respekt jakiś dla polskiego żołnierza. Ludzi bym znalazł, ale obdarte to, nie ma munduru ani rynsztunku przyzwoitego, wy tedy iść musicie. — Śpieszę przygotować moją chorągiew, ruszymy jak najprędzej — rzekł Fogelwander. — Tylko jak najśpieszniej, rotmistrzu, jak najśpieszniej, bo gotowiście się opóźnić. Stanąwszy w Żwańcu, oddasz się waćpan pod komendę pana miecznika Grocholskiego, który kierować ma całym aktem i czynić będzie Turkom sąsiedzkie komplementa... Opuściwszy poczciwego komendanta, który mu z zadowoleniem rękę ścisnął, rzucił się Fogelwander do przygotowań, a nim południe minęło, cała chorągiew jego już była w pośpiesznym marszu. Chorągiew Fogelwandra stanęła w Żwańcu na czas oznaczony i brała udział w akcie ceremonialnym, któremu marsową, dzielną swoją postawą, wyćwiczoną obrotnością i pięknym moderunkiem dodawała wiele wojskowej świetności. Oddawanie i odbieranie posła polskiego, wyprawiającego się lub wracającego z Turcji, odbywało się zawsze według pewnych reguł uroczystych międzynarodowych. Internuncjusza, jadącego do Wielkiej Porty, oddawano zazwyczaj baszy chocimskiemu, który na nietykalną osobę poselską wystawiał rewers formalny, zawierający zapewnienia i wielkie zaklęcia na Allaha i jego proroka, że poseł stanie bezpiecznie w Konstantynopolu i równie cało wróci do swej ojczyzny. Gdy wracający stanął już na polskiej ziemi, oddawano rewers ten baszy z uroczystością i honorami wojskowymi. Odbieranie posła, w którym wziął udział z chorągwią swą Fogelwander, wypadło okazale, a nawet z wyjątkową świetnością. Akt ten odbył się na Dniestrze, jako rzece granicznej, której jeden brzeg do Polski, drugi do Turcji należał. Dzień był prześliczny, pogoda późnego lata oblała blaskiem swym słonecznym kres Polski naddniestrzański, a w jasnym świetle rysowały się imponująco mury twierdzy chocimskiej i połyskiwały wieże i półksiężyce na minaretach. Z polskiej strony Dniestru ustawiono wojsko, wysłane przez jenerała de Witte. Niewielki to był zastęp, ale dzięki gorliwości kamienieckiego komendanta wyglądał dzielnie i pięknie. Ozdobą szyków była chorągiew dragonii koronnej Fogelwandra na rosłych, dobranych koniach, w łosich koletach, z sutymi czerwonymi burtami, od których odbijały złocistym połyskiem gwiazdy duże na piersiach, w ryngrafach, palących się od słoneczngo blasku, w polerowanych moderunkach i trój graniastych, galonkowanych kapeluszach. Na przeciwnym skrzydle ustawiła się dragonia jm. pana jenerała Kozłowskiego, uniformowana jeszcze na saski modelusz przez swego pierwotnego szefa Wielopolskiego, w czerwonych kurtach, w żółtych lederwerkach, w kapuzach z dwoistego barwnego sukna na głowie; w centrum ustawiła się piechota także autoramentu cudzoziemskiego, w czerwonych mundurach; nieco opodal ustawiła się artyleria z ośmiu działami. Gdy wojsko się już uszykowało, wyszedł z osobnego, jedwabnego namiotu sztab cały, a składał się on z pana miecznika koronnego Grocholskiego i z jenerałów: Kozłowskiego i Marcina Lubomir- skiego. Przewodniczył aktowi całemu pan miecznik Grocholski, który był zarazem kasztelanem kijowskim i jenerał lejtnantem wojsk króla jegomości i Rzeczypospolitej. Obaj jenerałowie ubrani byli w paradne mundury autoramentu cudzoziemskiego; pan miecznik jednak, jako rotmistrz poważnego znaku i szef chorągwi pancernej, ubrał się w mundur przepyszny narodowy, a gdy dosiadł dzielnego dzianeta i wyjechał przed front, całe wojsko z podziwem patrzyło na okazałą jego postać. Miał pan miecznik na sobie zbroję stalową polerowaną, gęsto złotem i srebrem nabijaną, na głowie szyszak srebrny, który w promieniach letniego słońca zdawał się gorzeć białym płomieniem... Z szyszaka powiewały dumnie czarne strusie pióra, przez plecy malowniczo spływała tygrysia skóra, spięta u ramion drogą, brylantową egretką, w ręce, srebrnym karwaszem zbrojnej, trzymał miecznik buzdygan, klejnotami osypany, u boku lśnił jasnym blaskiem kołczan szczerosrebrny, tradycyjna ozdoba kawalerii narodowej. Rzucał się ogniście pod sędziwym już, ale dzielnym zawsze jeźdźcem koń szlachetny, cały w złocie i srebrze, cały połyskujący od bogatego rzędu, w czepcu srebrnym na głowie i karku, ze strusią kitą na dumnym, podniesionym czole, w dywdyku pysznym tureckim na złocistej aksamitnej dece... Przed wojskiem płynął Dniestr graniczny, od słońca błękitem dzieląc ziemie obu państw sąsiednich; po drugiej jego stronie stało w szyku okazałym wojsko tureckie, przeważnie z janczarów złożone. Przez Dniestr prowadził prom długi, suknem czerwonym wysłany, w samym środku rzeki w dwie połowy podzielony, tak że jedna do polskiego, druga do tureckiego odbijała brzegu. Po tym czerwonym promie miał przybyć pan internuncjusz Boscamps-Lasopolski... Fogelwander patrzał z zajęciem na to nowe jeszcze dla niego widowisko, a gdy wzrok jego padł na Dniestr, skręcający się w łuku półksiężycowym, na ów most, usłany czerwonym kobiercem, mimo woli przypomniał sobie ową noc, spędzoną we Lwowie przy grze hazardowej z włoskim wywołańcem i awanturnikiem, który pierwszy dał mu niespodziewane wskazówki o pochodzeniu więzionej fanariotki. Stanęła mu na myśli owa żartobliwa wróżba, którą obwieścił awanturnik stroskanemu fanariocie, a która zamykała się w tak mistycznych na pozór słowach: — Widzę twoją córkę tam, kędy graniczny półksiężyc przewija się srebrem na czerwonym pomoście, w rękach człowieka o kruczych włosach, który z dalekich pól i z dalekich lasów wędruje... Dziwną igraszką losu, która uśmiech wywołała na ustach Fogelwandra, mistyczna dekoracja wyroczni sprawdziła się tu istotnie. Dniestr zataczał srebrzyste półkole graniczne, czerwony pomost znajdował się na nim, a po tym pomoście miał przybyć mąż z „lasów i pól", pan Lasopolski de Boscamps. Nie mógł się dłużej zastanawiać nad tym dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, gdyż w tej chwili dano znak, że pan internuncjusz Chocim opuszcza... W towarzystwie baszy chocimskiego, znakomitszych agów i bejów janczarskich, kihajów w pysznym stroju i kilku oficerów polskich, których jako świtę aż do Jass wysłano naprzeciw Lasopolskiemu, wszedł pan internuncjusz na prom turecki. W tej chwili ryknęły armaty tureckie z murów chocimskich na waletę, a od polskiego brzegu artyleria poczęła bić salwy działowe na cześć powracającego posła; wojsko prezentowało broń. Pan miecznik czekał już na polskim promie, odebrał posła, uczynił komplement sąsiedzki baszy, oddał mu rewers na głowę poselską i wręczył jako podarek bogaty świecznik srebrny. Basza odwzajemnił komplement, a dar darem odpłacił, dwa pyszne pistolety srebrzyste składając miecznikowi. I znowu zagrzmiały działa po obu stronach, rozległy się salwy muszkietowe i ozwały się hucznym odgłosem kotły, pałki, brzękacze, bębny, piszczałki i szałamaje, z których ówczesnym obyczajem składały się kapele wojskowe. Tak odbył się akt oddawania i odbierania posła. Sztab cały i oficerowie udali się razem z internuncjuszem Lasopolskim do ogromnego namiotu, odbyć się tu bowiem miał bankiet, nim ruszyć miano do Żwańca, gdzie poseł odbyć miał kwarantannę. Dragonia Fogelwandra zsiadła z koni i otoczyła namiot jako straż honorowa, a sam Fogelwander miał już udać się na bankiet, gdy nagle wrzask podniósł się ogromny w jego pobliżu... Jakiś stary Greczyn, z siwą, poważną brodą, w stroju swego narodu, usiłował koniecznie przedrzeć się przez łańcuch dragonów, którzy muszkietami zagradzali mu drogę... Grek rzucał się namiętnie, odtrącał żołnierzy, wołał rozmaitymi językami i byłby niezawodnie padł pod bagnetami rozgniewanej straży, gdyby Fogelwander nie był mu pośpieszył na ratunek. — Panie oficerze — wołał Greczyn po francusku, ujrzawszy Fogelwandra — puść mnie natychmiast do pana Boscampsa! Muszę się z nim widzieć koniecznie i zaraz! — To niepodobna — uspokajał Fogelwander — z internuncjuszem mówić pan teraz nie możesz... Udaj się pan do Żwańca, tam pan Boscamps-Lasopolski zabawi kilka dni w kwarantannie, rozmówisz się pan z nim wygodnie. — To nie może być, to nie może być! — wołał starzec jak szalony i rwał się naprzód całą siłą — Natychmiast, natychmiast muszę się widzieć z Boscampsem! O, mam go przecię! Szukam go po całym Wschodzie i Zachodzie... Wyrocznia spełniła się. Tu jest srebrzysty półksiężyc, tu most czerwony, tu bois, tu camp, tu Boscamps, mąż z lasów i pól. Fogelwander aż zadrżał pod nagłym wrażeniem tych słów... Spojrzał z najwyższym zajęciem na starca... Wskazówki Seingalta były prawdziwe... To musiał być ojciec Erinny fanariotki. — Puśćcie mnie, puśćcie mnie! — wołał Greczyn dalej. — Boscamps, zbójco, Boscamps, łotrze, oddaj mi moją córkę, wróć mi dziecko jedyne! Ulituj się nad starcem, puść mnie! Zabić się dam, a widzieć go muszę! Fogelwander zbliżył się do starego Greka i, ujmując dłoń jego, rzekł: — Uspokój się pan! Czy nazywasz się Mavrodukas? — Tak jest, Mavrodukas jestem, biedny, nieszczęśliwy ojciec. Puść mnie! — Twoja córka nazywa się Erinna? — zapytał dalej Fogelwander. — O tak, Erinna! — zawołał starzec. — A więc ona tu jest? Ty ją znasz? Gdzie ona, gdzie gwiazda mojej starości? I znowu z rozpaczliwą gwałtownością rzucił się ku namiotowi. Fogelwander zatrzymał go i, biorąc go za obie ręce, rzekł: — Ujrzysz twoją córkę, uzyskasz ją na powrót. Erinna jest we Lwowie. Posłuchaj pan cierpliwie, zdobądź się na chwilę spokoju, a dowiesz się o wszystkim! Rzekłszy to, Fogelwander wziął pod ramię Greczyna i odprowadziwszy go na bok, pokrótce opowiedział mu wszystko, co już wiadomym jest naszym czytelnikom. Stary fanariota stał chwilę jakby niemy z radości, potem nagle rzucił się w objęcia Fogelwandra i począł go ściskać i całować z największym uniesieniem. Potem zaczął śmiać się w upojeniu radosnym, potem znowu płakał jak dziecko, tak że Fogelwander obawiać się już począł o zmysły starca. Niepodobna było uspokoić fanarioty. Począł wydobywać wszystko, co miał najkosztowniejszego przy sobie i wpychać do rąk oficerowi. Odpasał ciężki trzos i zawiesił go Fogelwandrowi na ramieniu, wydobył jakieś pudło i wysypał z niego brylanty w jego kapelusz, pozdejmował pierścienie i chciał je koniecznie powciskać na palce oficera, który wzbraniał się, co miał siły... Po chwili, jakby się inaczej namyślił, odbierać począł wszystko na powrót i chować po rozmaitych kryjówkach swojej odzieży, mrucząc do siebie: — To za mało, to wszystko za mało! Potem znowu trzos swój ciężki uchwycił w ręce i, podbiegłszy do dragonów Fogelwandra, począł rozsypywać pomiędzy nich dukaty, płacząc i śmiejąc się na przemian i co chwila wracając do naszego oficera, aby go ściskać i całować... Category:Skarb watażki